


Moments That Count

by liam22



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-15
Updated: 2007-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/liam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital holiday fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments That Count

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written the [profile] 12daysofpaire by the fireside challenge. Note that this is NOT BETA-ED

The light from the fireplace flickers across bare skin, casting them both in a lovely shadow. Claire is curled up against her with her hand resting right above his heart. She’s never looked as beautiful as she does now, still flushed and soft in his arms. Her eyes shine with the emotions their bodies just finished expressing.

“Love you,” she whispers into his skin and he can’t help but return the sentiment. Nothing has ever felt this right before. His arms tighten around her, pulling her closer. He promises himself that he is never letting go again. All their struggles to get here were worth it. 

Her breathing slows to that languid pace before sleep. He has to fight the urge to follow; the need to stretch out this moment a little longer is so much greater. He doesn’t know what the future will bring or when the next time he will be able to hold her like this again. He needs to make this moment count.

There is no doubt about it: this is the best Christmas present he has ever gotten.


End file.
